Thermal management of an engine system for a vehicle may present various challenges. For example, at lower temperature conditions, such as after a cold start of the engine, the engine and/or transmission may experience greater drag due to reduced effectiveness of the lubricating fluids at lower temperatures. This drag may result in reduced efficiency of the vehicle and/or greater emissions. As another example, heating of the passenger cabin may be delayed during the engine warm-up phase until the engine coolant reaches a temperature where cabin heating may be performed. In still another example, various components and/or fluids of the engine system may experience degradation if their respective temperature exceeds a particular threshold. Still other challenges exist.
In one approach, some of the above issues may be addressed by An engine system for a vehicle, comprising an engine producing exhaust gases; an exhaust passage for transporting the exhaust gases to a surrounding environment; a first heat pipe having a first end in thermal contact with the exhaust passage and a second end in thermal contact with a first fluid of the engine system; a second heat pipe having a first end in thermal contact with the exhaust passage and a second end in thermal contact with a second fluid of the engine system; wherein the first heat pipe is configured to provide increased heat transfer between the exhaust passage and the first fluid during at least a first temperature condition and the second heat pipe is configured to provide increased heat transfer between the second fluid and the exhaust passage during at least a second temperature condition different than the first temperature condition.
In another approach, some of the above issues may be addressed by a method of transferring heat throughout an engine system for a vehicle, the method comprising during a first condition, increasing an amount of heat transferred between a first region of the engine system and a second region of the engine system via a first heat pipe path; and during a second condition, increasing an amount of heat transferred between a third region of the engine system and a fourth region of the engine system via a second heat pipe path.
In yet another approach, some of the above issues may be addressed by a heat pipe for an engine system of a vehicle, comprising a base thermally coupled to a first region of the engine system, said base forming a boiler; a first elongate branch having a first end coupled to the base and an opposite second end in thermal communication with a second region of the engine system, said second end forming a first condenser; a second elongate branch having a first end coupled to the base and an opposite second end in thermal communication with a third region of the engine system, said second end forming a second condenser; wherein the base, first elongate branch, and second elongate branch share a common volume of working fluid.